The Dragon Rider: Souls of Hope
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: A revised version of my original series. Jaune Arc is not only the heir to The Arc family, The most gifted Dragon Rider to date and the bride between Mankind and The Dragon Race, but A Soul of Hope. His destiny has been woven by many Gods who have invested there power into his choices. Will he make the right choice when the time comes?


Chapter: 1

 **The Citadel….Seventeen Years Ago….** **Year 12140, The Summer Month Of** **Capricorn** … **.**

"Get the children inside!" Michael Glowstone Arc shouted to his people as Chaos rained down on there home. It was as they feared. The Jackal Knights and The Shadow Tribe have joined together to pull a joint raid on the Citadel. The battle began as the sun began to set on the horizon of the city and was still raging on till this very moment in the late night. People were confused. Panicked. Fearful. The Jackal Knights used their Soul-Bonds formed from hatred to draw Grimm into the area. Well, the ones that flew anyway. No one knew why they were being attacked. All but one man.

Gabriel Arc was fighting with all the strength he could muster to fight the invaders with Ordo, his large and oversized mechanical sword that was able to convert into canon, rifle and shield form in seconds. The Jackal Knights were devilish beings. They wore rags and scattered clothes found on their raids in the Kingdoms to cover the malnourished and scared bodys they call human forms. There weapons were either scrap metal steel or large bones, making them seem almost like barbarian grunts. However, there strength lies within their allies. The Shadow Tribe was no ordinary tribe of raiders and scavengers;

The Shadow Tribe were Dragons.

The Citadel was already a focal point of Human-Dragon relations. Since man first took foot on land, Dragons have been there to watch man. To ensure their growth to become such more. And fought The Creatures of Grimm long enough for Humans to take arms in Dust and steel to fight for themselves. It was only before The Great War did Dragons make a pact with Humans. Harold Arc, the first of The Arc family and leader of The Five Peaks, made a pact with Coresa Mors, the Prince of The King Tribe of the dragon race. The two worked together to ensure when the day came when man and dragon could co-exist, there could be at least someone there to lead the way. To teach them that peace could be achieved.

Today was not one of those days.

Today was a day of war.

All because of an unborn child.

Gabriel had been working with the rest of his secret society, The Counsel of Hope, to stop the plots of The Jackal Knights, Shadow Tribe, Grimm and of course 'her', yet now they decided to invade in an assault that could shake the structure of the war they were fighting in. Gabe looked to his right after cutting down another farel acolyte and saw his first born son, Michael Arc, giving orders to his people and ensuring their safety if they stay together. Michael never went into the world of Dragon Riding, but was an instinctive and born leader. His blonde hair was cut to his neckline, giving it a flowing motion when in the wind. His frame was lean, yet still had some bulk up in his chest and shoulders. His armor, simple in design, was dawned with red robes and pelts as he began to cut down combatants with Convergence, a combination of a power gauntlet, great sword and short shield attached to the glove. Upon his head, Michael whore a glowing crown with three gems an thruout the golden material, circuits were seen jolting about. Michael closed his eyes and concentrated. Five large pillars of Aura, Dust and other energies appeared and began to materialize five heavily armored android like knights.

"Golems! Protect The Citadel with all of your Life!" The five Golems obeyed as they moved and began to cut down both Human, Faunas and Dragon alike. A battle cry of both man and dragon was heard overhead. Gabriel looked up and saw the swarm of young riders moving in to defend their home. Overhead in the clouds, the silhouette of a castle like structure emerged. Eclipse Academy. Much like the huntsman and huntress schools, Eclipse taught students not only how to fight Grimm, but ride and live with the Dragon race. Through the aligned center of emotions, A Human/Faunas could combine their Aura with that of a Dragon. They could speak in Dragon Tongue, gain and give Aura and have far better control of their Aura than a normal Huntsmen. Not only that, but since Dragons have Aura, they also have Semblances. However, Dragons cannot use their Aura and Semblances naturally, so instead give there Semblance to their Rider. Gabriel looked to his left and saw a young Black Dragon, who resembled the frame of a cat yet the size of a large wolf, pounce at The Dragon Slayer. Then, the beast's head began to topple and roll away. Gabriel saw his youngest son, Alexander Aslan Arc, or 'Zander as he prefers, removing his heirloom weapon, Excalibur, from the stump of a neck of the attacking dragon dreg.

Much like his mother, 'Zander was a Lion Faunas, as his hair was cut longer than his elder brother and done in a perm, with a pair of feline ears atop his head. A long and fur tipped tail swayed a bit as he surveyed the area and told his fellow teachers to get the civilians to the school. 'Zander was the Headmaster of Eclipse Academy, and ruled it with an iron and very ruthless grip. He needed to teach people the dangers and benefits of dragons. And now that stern persona was being used to direct his riders to fight. Gabe smiled as his children had once again showed they cared for the safety of all three species.

Heavy footfalls were heard as the Eldest Arc saw his companion approach with the disintegrating corpse of a Nevermore in his maw. He stood the same height as a Goliath, with his head and tail swaying above the building tops. His scaly and sacred body was brown and dark with ash and grime from the battle at hand. New cuts and bruises appeared about his body after being separated from his Rider fighting off Grimm. A mane of spike like feathers adorn his head and end of his tail, which acted like a club as he swatted away invading attacking Jackal Knights. He stood on two legs that bent like that of a birds, while his front limbs were massive and muscular arm like wings. Three claws gripped a rooftop as he dropped the rest of the Nevermore on the ground. His head was long and rounded, resembling a beast much like that of a T-rex. This was Odon-Slayer, the Brown Dragon of Gabriel Arc.

" _Glad you are alive, old friend."_ He said in his low and wise voice.

"You doubt my fighting skills. You think The Dragon Slayer needs a Dragon to fight?" Gabriel said while twirling his blade. Odon merely huffed at him and as a group of seven invaders approached, breathed a wall of burning hot and flaming Aura upon them. Although they could not use Aura naturally through conventional Aura means, they could use it as a bodily defense and weapon system. Unlike it is said to be believed, Dragons do not breath fire. They breath Aura.

As the three Arcs and giant dragon caught there breath, screams and crashing buildings were heard in the distance as a bone turning roar was emitted in the late night carnage.

"Anubis has arrived! Anubis has arrived!" Someone shouted within the city. On the far end, near the cliff side, the long and twirling body much like that of a snake, but with fins, tendril like attachments and more than a dozen arms and legs made it's way through the streets. It's head was long and narrow, like a horse, but his eyes glowed red and sharp, knife like teeth parted out of his lips.

" **Where is HE!? Where is THE CHILD!?"** The Prince of The Shadows exclaimed. Anubis reared his head back and forth. The Arc Manner. Marked by its family crest, it stood just a few blocks away from City Hall. Anubis dived towards the home and tore through the door like paper. " **Where is he!? Where's the CHILD?! Where is The BOY?! "** He roared into the living room, empty and unmoving. Toys and books were scattered about the floor as the reptilian snout sniffed the air.

"You won't find them hear." Anubis froze for a moment, before growling and launching himself up the stairwell. As he crashed through the second story window, he looked down at his longest and greatest enemy. Gabriel Aurum Arc was standing in a simple and almost basic combat stance. Ordo at his side, he glared with his dim blue eyes upon the beast. His dinner coat and top hat were tattered and covered in grime. His blade stained with blood. The tied and combed back silver hair was now frazzled and with his pony-tail not in order, he seemed like a lion even without the Faunas attributes. "They're far away from hear. Safe from your grasp, vermin."

" **You don't understand, Slayer. That boy will destroy us all."**

"How can you know the future if it's never set!?"

"There will always be a future…" Gabriel turned and faced a man he feared he would fight. A trail of black, ash like feathers fell to the floor as he approached. His cloak was jagged and seemed to be assembled from this smoky material. Under the cloak, a grey, red and black aviator suit with the same ash material as the lining and barbed, claw tipped gloves grasped onto a long, deadly, smoking scythe. His face was shadowed by the hood of the cloak, however a pair of blood red eyes bled through the cracked remains of a bone white skull mask that covered his horrifically burned and scarred face. Stiched were seen all over his body and suit as he had seen many battles. His Aura flared into a radiant crimson that emitted glowing red versions of the ash feathers. A Hand of Death as he called himself in there youth. Gabriel growled. "...But if he lives there will never be one at all!"

"Hawq, you have to listen to me! You know nothing! The child isn't even born yet and you make such violent assumptions. There is no Fate. Only the present. Only choice. The child will forge their own destiny through the trials they will face!"

"He will face no such trials! He will grow up as weak, frail and pathetic! He will lie and cheat his way through life! Everyone will die in his name and he will never give back to his people. He will fail all of use. All of Remnant. He must be destroyed!"

"I called you brother once. Of blood even! And now look at you. You have ventured down a dark and desolate path. You have tainted your daughter and failed to do so your son. You failed all of us. You failed Remnant. Our MOTHER!"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER LIKE SHE IS YOUR KIN!" Hawq launched himself forward and brought his scythe down upon his former brother. In a flash, his blade was blocked, but not by Gabriel. A long, wedge shaped sword patrolled in front of Hawq's strike. Looking to his right, a man who seemed forty years younger than himself wore a simple grey dress suit. His cape was tattered and torn. Dress shoes and pants outfitted his lower regions while a slanted cross was slung around his neck. Stubble covered his chin and sides as his black hair blew in the wind, revealing red eyes similar to Hawqs very own.

"Sup Dad." The new fighter said. He turned and looked over his shoulder to face Gabriel. "You Ok Uncle Gabe?"

"I'm fine, Qrow. Where's Ozpin?"

"On his way with Amber and Summer. I can take my old man if you got lizard breath over there."

" **You DARE mock me, HUMAN!?"** Anubis shot forward but was batted away by Gabriel and the two began to brawl. Qrow faced his father, Hawq Branwen, and shifted his sword into the elongated scythe mode. As the Huntsman and Dragon Slayer fought, Micheal Arc was regrouping with his brother to secure the city.

"If your Riders can form a perimeter around the city, I can order in more Golems to clear the area of Grimm. However, if I strain myself anymore, I won't be able to fight." Michael stated to his brother.

"So you need people to take on The Jackal Knights? I think Ghira can help us at that. Ghira!?" Upon hearing his name from the fellow Faunas, A body fell to the ground as Ghira Belladonna followed suit, retracting the three long and razor like claws back in between his fingers. He wore purple with silver and metal highlights with his hair tied back. Over his head was a blue bandanna with a white ring around a wolf head, symbol of The White Fang.

"Present and ready."

"Ghira-" Michael said. "-Can you get your Fang members together and set up an exertion force to clear the streets with my men and 'Zander's riders."

"Of course." And with that, he lept up onto another rooftop and began to call for his men.

"We need to get a signal to our allies! If our course accurate, we should be over Vale. I'll go to the hub-"

"No Need." The two men looked and saw an elegent women appear and release an arrow into the skull of an ambushing assailant. Long auburn hair strung about and over her shoulder as one half was in a braid while the other was a pony-tail. A pair of elk antlers streched out of her forehead. Blue eyes shone down on the group. "I sent the signal when I landed."

"Havana Winchester. I wasn't expecting you to be hear in more than two days." Michael stated as 'Zander hugged her with one arm.

"I came to surprise my husband and newly born son with my presence. You know how much I hate paternity leave and I needed to get back into action. Yet I still care for my family. Enough to save them." She stated in an alluring tone. Michael simply rolled his eyes. "Where are they?"

"In the safe house near one of the cliff sides. Franklin is on guard along with William. My wife, Kali and Ganna Belladonna along with my children are there, too."

"I heard Joyce just went into labor when they began attacking."

"I have my fingers crossed for a boy. The face she made when child six rolled around was priceless." As the three began to fight on, a small hut was located upon a cliff side with the lights dimmed. Franklin Tech-Tine was standing guard with a pair of hydraulic gauntlets. His light green hair with black highlights was slicked back with the tips dripping with sweat. He wasn't scared, rather nervous. His light orange plaid jacket was torn on the right shoulder as he shuffled his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Sharing the doorway was the taller, leaner figure of one William Whitehouse. His dark skin made his dark orange eyes pop in the dark door frame they stood in. He wore a fancy white tux similar to Jacques Schnee, but instead of blue and white, it was black and gold. At his side was a similarly colored battle axe.

"Calm yourself, Frank. You know if you fear the Grimm, they will attack you." Will said in a low and calming voice that calmed those who listened to it. Franklin grimaced.

"I ain't scared of Grimm. I'm nervous about something else." Willam raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really? What about?"

"You know damn Hex what i'm nervous about!?" Franklin blurted out in a hushed tone. "Thoughts blueprints you gave me, the designs for thoughts….monsters, all of it. It's disgusting and wrong. What would Ghira, let alone Michael think about it!? You could be banished like The Cipher family was or worst."

"Listen, I will only make you begin the project if The Council of Elders decides to reveal the Dragon Race to the world. Plus, I will make it worth your wild."

"What would I want from you, you sick freak!?" Will begin to express a smug smile

"Funding. Support. I saw those plans for your new 'Golem' in your workshop. You know Whitehouse International invests in all sorts of projects and you can become our next big name."

"I would rather ask Ironwood for the funds than you."

"Then would you want me to leak your designs for The A.W.M. devise?" Franklin froze. How did HE know about that. It was confidential. A nightmare he had and eventually made. "You know Weapons of Mass-Destruction are outlawed amongst the Kingdoms, let alone here. So what do you say?" Will smiled more deviously. A dark glint in his eyes shined brighter.

"Hey! What's it like out there?" The two looked down the hall and saw the large barrel bellied mass of Hagen Winchester move down the hall with three babies in hand. Two seemed to be twins resembling William in one arm while the other was a smaller version of Hagen.

"It's clear for now." William responded. He grabbed one of the twins, the boy, and motioned Frank to hold the girl. "I hope Calvin and Selma didn't give you too much trouble." Frank scowled at Will, but began to rock Selma in his arms.

"Not at all, Will. With my experience with Cardin so far, it's not that hard to deal with children. Not to mention I was The Arc babysitter." The three laughed at that, but silenced themselves as a moan of pain was heard from inside. Hagen quickly collected the youth as he returned into the main room. Inside, Kali was resting in a rocking chair with one arm rubbing her pregnant stomach while the other held a book up as she read to the six Arc girls on the floor while her mother, Ganna was with Joyce helping deliver their eighth child while the eldest daughter, Garnet Arc, was soothing her mother. Hagen moved in and gave the baby's to the Arc Girls while he went and got a bucket of water for Ganna.

"Now I know You know the drill by now, but it seems as though you have forgotten to take deep breaths and relax yourself." Granna said in her mocking tone. Joyce groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I get it just...Get It OUT OF MEEEEeeee!" Joyce cried out as she started to push more and more. Hagen leaned over to Granna and said;

"You think by now they would have some sort of system in place for this."

"I heard THAAAAaaaa!" Joyce tried to retort but once again contorted into a shriek of pain. William poked his head into the room with a scowl.

"Can you at least keep it down a bit!? We are kind of at war right now and you need to be hiding, not sending out police sirens."

"William-" Joyce breathed out. "Shut the fuck UUUUuAhhhhHAHHHh!"

"I see the head! Keep pushing like you did all those times before! Come one you should get a medal for this stuff." Granna said.

"You too, Ganna." Joyce began to push more and more until Ganna finally announced she had 'him' in her hands. All was calm. To calm. Ganna was frozen as she held the child in her hands.

He was cold.

Unmoving.

No heartbeat.

Tears began to well up and trickle down the old cat Faunas' face as she held the...the….lifeless body of the newly born child.

"Well Ganna, is he handsome like his father?" Joyce said. Ganna shook in place. Hagen approached and placed a hand on her shoulder, curiuse why the holdup. Ganna turned to face the council member with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry my queen, but….your child...your son is no more. I must have not worked fast enough or he suffocated but….he is...dead." The words silenced the room. Finally, sobs could be heard all around. All the girls began to cry more and more as Kali could not help but join them. Finally the kicker came in as Joyce roared in anguish as she cried out in agony. Both Franklin and William ran in, wondering what was going on, but realized what happened.

A miscarriage.

Two scythe's clashed together as Qrow and Hawq Branwen fought each other. With a powerful kick, Hawq launched his son through a severed wall and out the other end. As Hawq charged forward, speaking about how the Hunter's sister was a far greater offspring than him, he was cut off as two titan sized body's cut him off. Odon-Slayer had head-butted Anubis in the side, sending the Black Dragon tumbling away, only for him to coil up and strike at the Brown Dragon's face. As The Prince of The Shadow expanded his maw, Gabriel's sword blocked its path and began to wrestle the beast, with his companion giving him support by pressing head against Gabe's back. Qrow took the time to dissipate into a crow and started to lead his father elsewhere. Hawq saw his son's retreat and enveloped himself into a mass of feathers and claws, pursuing his son in the air. As Hawq was about to turn a corner to pursue his son, he had to turn sharply, slamming into a building to avoid the downward slash by Qrow's scythe.

As Hawq began to recover, the long and narrow blade of Qrow pressed against his father's neck. In the corner of his mask, he saw his brother Gabriel approach.

"You betray me, boy. You will really kill us all over a simple child!?"

"Would you kill thousands for a simple child?" Qrow retorted. Hawq rolled his eyes.

"You are to much like your mother."

"Raven is too much like you."

"Give up Hawq, this is your last chance." Gabriel said.

"You would really let the boy live, only for him to kill you all in the future!? His soul may be filled with light, but his heart and soon his mind will be consumed by darkness. I will purge this world of another disaster."

"We need to stay together to stop our enemies. To stop HER! If you do this you will only strengthen her and divide us. Do you want this!?"

"War is coming, and only the strong can fight. The weak will only drag us down. We must wipe them away if we are to LIVE!?"

"That's where you are wrong." Michael said as himself, 'Zander, Havana, Summer Rose and Amber Arc approached. "The one's that don't fight, think. They give us ideas and strategies. Art and music. They are what we fight to protect. They are Hope. 'He' as you say it, will give us hope."

"I couldn't agree more." Summer said as she readies her rifle. Hawq growled loudly and punched Qrow aside, reading his own weapon. Anubis appeared by his side, as he dragged in a coil the unconscious body of Odon-Slayer, whose face was clawed at and his left eye was gouged out.

"You are wrong. He will NEVER…" Hawq howled.

"Please...please let me see him. I want to hold him." Joyce sobbed out. Ganna obliged. William and Franklin left to deal with the now abundant flock of Grimm attracted to the negative emotions being emitted by the hut's residents. Hagen and Kali were trying to console the children, even though they were fighting to break down as well. Ganna simply stood back and thought what she could have done.

"...BRING…"

Joyce held the lifeless body close. Uncleaned and still covered in blood and gunk from his birth. She wiped away a spot on his head to kiss him lightly.

"...YOU…"

"Please come back to us...Jaune…"

"...HOPE!"

As Joyce held her son with her eyes clenched, she felt a warmth grow. And grow. And grow. She opened her eyes and saw her son...glowing. He began to feel lighter and lighter in her grasp till he floated up and hovered, all the while glowing brighter and brighter. Joyce, along with everyone in the room, was silenced by the spectacle. Ganna stopped sobbing, and for some reason started to cheer. The children began to smile and Kali felt her own child move about within her womb. Hagen held young Cardin close as they all began to squint just to look at the child. Outside, The Grimm began to flee from the approaching light. Those few Grimm who could not flee fast enough were almost instantly eradicated. Franklin and William both looked back at the hubble in awe as they saw even through the walls, the child rise up.

Deeper in the city, Both Jackal Knights and Black Dragons began to take to the skies to outrun the ever spreading light. Anubis loosened his grip on Odon as he seemed to shake in fear at just looking at the light.

" **My brothers and sisters, we must retreat! Fly once more! Fly!"** He announced as he began to ascend. Hawq was left dumbstruck by the light. Within the light was the same thing he saw in Anubis' vision;

The boy…

"No...no...No, no, noNoNoNONONONOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted out as he began to flee as well.

Up above the city, a Bullhead flew over and all the passengers, including Ozpin and Goodwitch, saw the massive dome of light spreading across the city. Killing Grimm and sending the raiders on the run. For the first time in ages, Ozpin smiled.

"What is that?" Summer Rose said over to 'Zander Arc.

"Something ancient. Older than you and I." He replied as he adjusted his glasses. The light began to fade away as the landscape was left to become enveloped by the rising sun. As the party of Hunters and Riders looked around them, they stared in awe as all the damage done to the landscape seemed to have repaired itself to an extent. There was still dust and loose stone about, but it seemed that closer to the light the land was, it was more properly repaired. Those who were in the light felt their wounds and cuts healed. There Aura replenished and clothes remanded. Gabriel looked over to his companion and saw that even though his eye was still gone, Odon-Slayer seemed to wearing better as the bleeding stopped. Michael shrunk his blade and sheathed it into his gauntlet as he started to slowly walk towards the safehouse. The brisk walk became a sprint with everyone following close behind. No one was at the door, making them fear the worst, until the crying of a newborn child was emitted deeper in the home. As the group entered, they looked on as they saw everyone: Franklin, William, Ganna, Kali, Hagen and all the children gathered around Joyce Arc holding a bundle of blue blankets in her hands. They all wetted with not sadness, but joy. Ghira made his way through the crowd and reunited himself with his wife and mother.

Michael approached them and saw a small, freshly cleaned and warm baby boy resting in his wife's arms. He grasped his blanket and his left hand was visible, revealing a birthmark of the numeral of seven in a shade darker than the boy's skin tone. He already showed the fuzz of yellow hair atop his head, with the exception of a small spot atop his forehead here hit appeared as a bright, clean spot of white. His eyelids began to flutter open and bright blue eyes stared up at his father. Michael was shocked to see the boy's pupils appear not as black, but white like the rest of his eye, making it look like rings of blue in his eyes. All was still as the boy stopped crying, his eyes dried and stared at the new arrivals. Looking at his father, the boy smiled and began to giggle. The group began to smile and laugh along with the child and Ganna began to cheer once more.

"They ain's silver, but they're close enough." 'Zander said as he peered at the young Arc's 'unique' eyes.

"They're the eyes of our savior. He stopped the raid. He will be accepted in our home with open arms." Michael declared.

"Hello cutie. My name Havana. I think you and Cardin are going to be good friends when older." Mrs. Winchester said as her and Hagen held each other closer with Cardin peering down at the boy. The Arc child looked to Cardin and smiled, with Cardin doing the same.

"Hey! If the boy is going to be friends with anyone it's going to be with my Calvin and then date Selma." William joked, causing the group to chuckle.

"Do you feel that?" Amber said as she pressed her palm on the child's stomach. "His Aura's unlocked." The group was silent as they all felt deep down and sensed the presence the boy's Aura. And a large amount of it at that.

"The power he has...It's incredible. Why did you unlock it?" Gabriel said as he was handed the child. Joyce and Ganna were silent until Hagen spoke for them.

"He… Before he did the whole light show thing….Was pronounced dead. Miscarriage. Then, he just started to glow and float in the air. Ganna started to cheer and Cardin started smiling like a dope." He chuckled the last part as his son began to giggle. Michael took it all in, thinking his son was thought dead if not for...this? "None of us unlocked his Aura, so it might be a side effect of… whatever that was."

"A Soul of Hope." said a familiar voice, as the Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself, Ozpin, made his way with Goodwitch in tow towards Michael, who now was holding his son. He ran an empty hand across his hair, lingering on the patch of white. "What's his name?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arthur Arc." Joyce stated proudly. Ozpin smiled at that and let Glynda move in and greet the child herself. "So what is 'A Soul of Hope' I may ask."

"Well, it was said in legend-" Ozpin began as he strutted about the room. His cane tapping as he made his way around. "-That there were seven warriors. The Seven Souls of Hope. These worriers protected the land amongst Dragons from the early assaults of The Creatures of Grimm. The Tempest, Arbetar, Crimson Flash, Doom-Tower, Lancaster, Black Knight and The White Knight. They used a special form of Aura that can only manifest itself within a worrier after they have died. The one thing they must obey is the fact there power can only be use to protect Remnant from Darkness, not aid it. If they try to use this power for any other purpose, they will be stripped of it, along with there life. However, to even earn it, means they have or will prove they will preserve and save the world as it is. It's their duty, and now his. If I am correct, the Seventh soul was The White Knight, so it explains his eyes and hair." He said while rubbing his fingers across the surface of Jaune's hand, over the numerals. "It was said The White Knight went out of his way to save his friends and family, that he could expand not his Aura, but his very SOUL to drive away Grimm, attackers, and heal the damage done to both the land and his allies." All were wide eyed at this.

"So you mean that big 'ol light dome was this kids soul!? First Maidens, then Silver eyes and now this." Qrow said as he pulled his flask out and drank. "I need something stronger." They all laughed at that.

"I will train him. When he grows up I will tell him the truth of his power and teach him how to use it." Gabriel said as reached out one of the windows in the hall and started scrubbing the blood off of Odon-Slayer's face.

"I'm the teacher here and I'll teach him." 'Zander said now holding Jaune, staring into his eyes intently.

"We will all teach him. He will learn fro all of us how to fight, live and protect Remnant." Michael stated proudly. Ozpin nodded at that as the all moved out to asses the damage done and 'rebuilt' once again. Michael was given his son once again and gave him to his wife. "Rest now, my rising knight, and grow bright in your life."


End file.
